Why Are We Still Friends?
by The Author Formally Known As Queen Sora
Summary: Um... I suck at summaries so I'll make this brief: this is a Taiora and a song fic. Please read and review! ^^;;


Author's note: *waves* Ohayo minna. If you're wondering why my pen name's "Taiora no Miko/Queen Sora" is because a friend of mine pointed out people who use to read my fics will obviously not be able to recognize me… *coughs* *was too stupid to realize that* ^^; Anyway… this is a Taiora (big surprise… *lol*). It's a song fic to the song "Why (Are We Still Friends?)" by 98 Degrees. Pleeaaassseeee review or e-mail me at sugar_sweet25@hotmail.com and tell me what you think!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, or the characters… blah, blah, blah… I also don't own the song.  
  
Taichi Kamiya sighed as he layed on his bed and stared at his sister's bed above his. His thoughts drifted to his best friend – Sora Takenouchi. They had known each other for their entire lives so they knew each other better than anyone else. They understood each other perfectly. Sora's new boyfriend - Yamato "Matt" Ishida – hardly knew her at all compared to Tai. And Matt was so wrapped up in his band, the Teenage Wolves, that Tai doubted Matt would even give take the time to understand her better. She wasn't like his pathetic little fan girl following. She was smarter, prettier and much more talented. Matt didn't seem to understand that. Or… did he not want to? It was hard for Tai to keep his feelings for Sora inside him but he did. He wanted her to be happy and she was happy with Matt, so he kept his mouth shut. The phone rang. Tai got up off his bed and answered it. "Hello?" He said. "Hi Tai… it's Sora." Tai sat down on the couch. "Hey Sor… what's up?" He asked. "Well… it's just… Matt and I got this huge fight and…" He heard her start to cry. Okay, she was happy most of the time. But they would have huge fights and then she would turn to Tai as her shoulder to cry on. Every time he heard her cry about Matt, it hurt him as much as it hurt her.  
  
We two understand the things that lovers do.  
  
And that's why it's hard just to be friends with you.  
  
When your heart is broken by the phone,  
  
I want you to know that it hurts me too.  
  
"I'll be right over, okay?" Tai said. "O… okay." She said. Tai put on his sneakers and jacket, and then hurried out the door. In no time he reached Sora's apartment. He knocked on the door. Sora opened it. She looked so sad. Tears filled her eyes and slowly slide down her cheeks. Tai hugged her immediately. She just started sobbing into his chest. "Tai… I don't know why everything's always going so wrong between Matt and I… it's like we hardly understand each other." Tai wiped some tears from Sora's eyes. "Shhh…" He said, holding her closer. It was hard for him to be so caring about it when he knew Sora had made the wrong decision on Christmas a year ago.  
  
It's hard to wipe your tears away knowing you should be with me.  
  
Tai couldn't understand why him and Sora were still friends. They both dated a lot after Christmas. During Matt and Sora's on again, off again moments she would date other guys. But the other guy was never Tai. Maybe it was all for the better. It was like she used them to make Matt jealous. Tai would find some girls he liked but he would always end up single and still in love with Sora.  
  
Now tell me why,  
  
Why are we still friends when everything says we should be more than we are?  
  
And tell me why,  
  
Every time I find someone that I like we always end up just being friends.  
  
Tai helped Sora over to the couch and then closed the door. "What happened?" He asked. "Some of Matt's fan girls snuck backstage and were obsessing over him. He wanted to sign autographs while I wanted to leave and go to dinner with him like he said we were going to… one thing led to another and it was World War III…" She explained. "I see…" Tai painfully started to realize Sora really loved Matt. He hated it though because he had lost her. For as long as he could remember, he had loved her with all his heart. From when they were eight-year-olds playing on the same soccer team, to when they first went to the digital world, to last Christmas, and of course to now. He was such a blind fool that whole time. Not once had he thought to tell Sora he loved her. And what happened when he was about to? It was too damn late. She was already in love with Matt. He was just too scared of rejection. That fear kept him from confessing his love to her. And he was supposed to have the crest of Courage. It was now or never. Was he going to tell her, or not?  
  
I would hate for you to find somebody who,  
  
Who you really love 'cause it would mean losing you.  
  
But if I'm a fool who can't learn to see,  
  
If I'm always scared, I'll lose you anyway.  
  
Somehow, somewhere I've got to choose.  
  
No matter if it's win or lose.  
  
"S-Sora?" He stuttered. "Yes, Tai?" She sniffled. "I have to tell you something…" He began. "What is it?" She asked. He looked into her beautiful sparkling ruby eyes. "Well… I don't understand why we've been just friends all this time…"  
  
Now tell me why,  
  
Why are we still friends when everything says we should be more than we are?  
  
And tell me why,  
  
Every time I find someone that I like we always end up just being friends.  
  
"Because… I don't wanna be your best friend, or like your brother…" He said. "What are you saying?" She asked. She knew quite well what he was saying but she was so shocked. "I'm saying… this." He kissed her. Her eyes widened but then she returned the soft kiss.  
  
I don't wanna be like your brother.  
  
I don't wanna be your best friend.  
  
I only wanna be your lover.  
  
When will this end?  
  
If I told you I wanna be in your life,  
  
Then you could be the woman in mine.  
  
Tai pulled back and looked at the ground. "I'm… sorry…" He choked out feeling all his courage slipping away. "I've been such an idiot…" He looked up at the sound of Sora's voice. "All this time… you've loved me… and I've been so blind…" She whispered. "Well, you cared about Matt. I didn't think made a difference…" He said. "It does, Tai. Because I love you too."  
  
Now tell me why,  
  
Why are we still friends when everything says we should be more than we are?  
  
And tell me why,  
  
Every time I find someone that I like we always end up just being friends.  
  
Tai sighed. "It does because you love-" He did a double take. "You… you what?" "I love you too. I don't know why but I ignored my feelings… I guess I didn't want to ruin our friendship…" She said. "I could never understand why were still friends too… but I think we both can agree that, we won't be just friends from now on… huh?" She said smiling. "Yeah." He nodded before kissing her again.  
  
So tell me why.  
  
Why are we still friends when everything says we should be more than we are?  
  
And tell me why,  
  
Every time I find someone that I like we always end up just being friends. 


End file.
